Healing Ties
by Kali Quinn
Summary: Years have passed since Mori last saw his blue-eyed angel. Now, she's back & she's brought her friends with her. But this isn't the same little girl who left 8 years ago. Her eyes carry shadows & terrors that he can't even begin to touch before all hell break's loose in the form of her friends clashing with the Host Club he holds dear. Will he be able to keep her close or lose her?
1. Prolouge

Prologue: Let's go on an adventure!

 _I wonder if_ they _think about me like I think about them… I wonder if they even_ remember _me. We were so young back then…_ "Mikazuki! Pay attention!" Mikazuki Hasakawa jolted in surprise as Azami Kita rapidly poked her in the shoulder. _That's gonna bruise._ Mikazuki shook her head before turning to quicksilver-tempered friend with a quirky half smile. "What's up?" she asked with only partial interest. When she had zoned out before, her multicolor-haired friend had been running off on a tangent about the problems caused by all-girls schools. "She was saying we needed a getaway. Just the four of us," the soft, sweet tenor of Kohana Sato drifted over to Mikazuki from where the mellow girl was meditating. As if sensing the other girl's attention focused on her, she slowly cracked open her wisteria colored eyes with a gentle smile. "It's not that bad of an idea. Maybe it would mellow her out." Azami growled from beside Mikazuki and narrowed her eyes at her stepsister's contradictive jab.

However, before she could respond, another voice cut across the private courtyard within the Hasakawa gardens. "Enough, you two. Save the bickering for when you get home." All three girls looked towards the far corner where Kimiko Minami was set up with her laptop, her steel grey hair gathered into a sleek knot on the crown of her head. "Some of us have work that needs done. Besides, Azami, where would we logically go? It's almost the start of term." The tempermental girl furrowed her brow in contemplation before visibly brightening. "How about Japan? Mikazuki, doesn't your father still have the manor there?" A spark of hope lit within Mikazuki's chest as she considered the possibilities of returning to her childhood home. After several long minutes of silence, she felt the hot presence of determination fill her body. "Actually, guys…" Kohana tilted her head in question at her cheerful friend's uncharacteristic tone. "How do you feel about studying abroad?" Mika's friends jolted at the unexpected question and exchanged glances. "What are you getting at, Mika?" Kohana asked gently.

"Well, there's this school near the manor…"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to Ouran Academy!

Haruhi Fujioka sighed as she slowly made her way towards Music Room 3. She was ready for the weekend to arrive so that she could take a small break from her over-exuberant friends and get some extra studying done. As she turned the corner for the correct hallway, she overheard voices that seemed to be arguing. "Great, so now we're lost! Nice going, Hana!" one of the complained. The voice that must have been 'Hana' replied. "Don't pin this on me, Zami! We were following you!" Haruhi rolled her eyes at the bickering voices. "Mikazuki, would you please stop them before someone hears them? I really don't feel like talking them out of trouble _again_ today," a third voice calmly and coolly requested. _She kinda reminds me of Kyoya-sempai._ Barely twenty feet from the door, Haruhi heard a gasp behind her. _Crap. They've spotted me._ She registered a fourth voice as she resigned herself to helping these apparently lost girls. "Guys, look! Let's ask that person for help! Excuse me! Hi! Do you think you could help me and my friends? We're looking for someone, or rather, two someones. And we just got really turned around since we stepped in the door!" Haruhi turned around to face the four girls behind her.

The first girl she saw had on a bright blue Cookie Monster hoodie with black denim shorts and black high tops with hot pink stitching. She had crystal blue eyes and long cinnamon brown hair pulled over her left shoulder, her bangs brushing just below her eyebrows. She had a sweet, kind smile that convinced Haruhi that this was the one who had spoken to her. To the girl in blue's left was another young women with steel grey hair pulled into a clean bun on top of her head with a few loose tendrils hanging down to frame her sharp green eyes. At her throat was a small green rock, artfully wrapped in bronze wire. Dressed in khaki cargo pants, a red camisole, and a white undone button up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow, she appeared to be the head of reason for the group. _She must be the one who reminded me of Kyoya-sempai when she spoke._ Noticing the other two were slightly hidden behind the first two, Haruhi spoke. "Hello, my name is Haruhi Fujioka. Who is it that you said you were looking for?" Crystal blue eyes lit up in delight as the first girl took another step towards her. "Hello! I'm Mikazuki Hasakawa and this is Kimiko Minami! We just moved here and I was looking for a couple of old friends of mine and we were pointed this way and now none of us can remember where we were supposed to go to find them! Hey, I have a question. Why are you wearing a boy's uniform if you're a girl? Not that I blame you, the girls uniform is utterly atrocious. But anyway, oh I'm sorry for rambling it's a bad habit when I'm nervous, I'm looking for Takeshi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka!" The brunette in front of Haruhi seemed to finally run out of breath at the end of her long spiel, leaving Haruhi wide-eyed and wondering if she should have ran while she had the chance. Before she could begin to formulate an answer for them, a girl with extremely long, curly hair the color of merlot and bright wisteria eyes stepped out from behind Kimiko. Her small stature was clothed in a thin black long sleeve shirt that just missed meeting the blue plaid skirt that stopped half way down her thighs by a bare inch. She had completed the risqué outfit with black suede, over-the-knee boots that added a few inches to her height and a small silver locket that added an air of innocence. A gentle smile graced her face as what appeared to be her overgrown bangs fell across her eyes.

"Hello. My name is Kohana Sato. I'm so sorry if you had a hard time deciphering Mikazuki's ramblings. She's very nervous to see Takeshi and Mitsukuni because she hasn't seen them in a long time. She's worried they forgot her." Haruhi blinked in surprise. "You're looking for Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai?" An annoyed looking girl with orange and black hair and large cognac eyes stepped out from behind a slightly blushing Mikazuki. She was wearing a baby pink cropped tank that said 'Today is a beautiful day to leave me alone' in bold black letting with ripped black skinny jeans and baby pink sneakers. She had accessorized with an unusual looking necklace and a black beanie with 'sarcasm' written in white of the same bold lettering as the shirt. "Is that why we got so many confused looks until _somebody_ started using their last names to ask for directions?" As Haruhi started to answer, the door behind—the door to Music Room 3, the club room where she had been heading—slowly creaked open. Haruhi turned as if in slow motion. In the open door of the club, was Tamaki Suoh.

"Haruhi, my precious little girl! What's taking so long? Daddy was worried!" The small brunette glared at the dramatic older boy. Once again as if in slow motion, Tamaki noticed the four girls standing behind his "precious daughter". His violet eyes widened comically as he realized: he had spilled the secret of their secret princess. Before he could get all mopey and find his mushroom corner however, Haruhi smiled, scaring him almost as bad as Kyoya sometimes did. "Senpai, are Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai in the club room?" Tamaki shook as he answered her. "Y-yes, Haruhi." His secret princess turned away from him and gave one of her most dazzling smiles. "Right this way then, ladies." As the four unknown girls walked past him, the one in a blue hoodie gently patted his shoulder in comfort. Before Haruhi threw open the doors, Mikazuki took a deep breath.


End file.
